It Could Be You
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: At the end of their sixth year, McGongall asks them to perform one simple task. Find the man who is killing wizards. What happenes when he happens to know Hermione? Song fic More to come based upon reviews


Title: It Could Be You

Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

_**You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
**_

She stared out at him from the book that she was reading. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and he looked up at just that moment. Casually she glanced down at his fingers. She watched silently as they played out the code for those three words that she loved to hear him drawl. One Four Three. I love you. She smiled and repeated the motion. Who was she to know that one day One Four Three, would mean I hate you. She buried her head back into the book and continued reading.

Gathering up her things he looked at her once again. And she witness with his hand spilling out One Four Three before she left the library. Hermione wanted to signal back but Harry and Ron were waiting to walk her to her next class. She smiled at him and slipped a piece of paper onto his table as she scurried past. Her first instinct was to reach out and latch on to his neck however; she just walked away with her friends. To exactly where she belonged, or where she did not belong.

_**All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, yeah they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watch my frustrations grow**_

Her sweet laughter reached his ears from across the Great Hall. Ever since this love affair started her laughter breezed right past him and he marveled in it. He sent his gaze spiraling toward her face where she was messing with her hair but he could see her fingers. _Wait for it! _One Four Three! One Four Three he blinked back. She smiled then and turned her face away from him. Ron casually draped his arm around her shoulder and she checked her watch. "I have to go." She mouthed to all of them. All of her admirers watched her leave. _Wait for it! _She glanced back over her shoulder and slanted her hips and smiled at the Great Hall. She smiled at him. He waited for a few minutes before excusing himself from the table and following her up to the astronomy tower.

_**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**_

The halls were quiet as he followed her scent of vanilla. He could hear her Mary Jane's pacing on the floor above him and he quickened his pace. She had her back turned toward him and he quickly closed and locked the door behind him. "Oh Merlin." He muttered as he turned her around to face him. Her eyes were closed as he slipped his mouth onto hers. She stole his heart on the first day that they were made Senior Prefects. She had flipped her hair and smiled at McGonagall and the moment the Professor left, she changed. The smile fell off of her face and she glared at me. "Don't look at me Ferret." She whispered in a voice that repeated in my dreams for months to come. "Don't look at me." She smirked and then dug her head into a book.

_**Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far**_

His body pressed hers against the rugged brick wall as he kissed her passionately. His kisses made her knees buckle and they took her breath away. Distantly she heard footsteps ascending the rickety stairs to the Astronomy tower. "Draco." she breathed onto his neck as he nibbled at her own. "Someone is coming." He still did not move from in front of her as she began to make out voices. Pansy was climbing the stairs and who she was talking to confused her. If she did not know any better she would say that it was Harry. Draco pulled out a Invisibility Cloak and threw it over his head and pulled her into him.

"Quiet love." He said as the door busted open and she caught sight of Pansy wrapped in the arms of Harry. Her mouth flew open in horror and decided not to judge him. _I mean was I any better?_ Draco grabbed her hand and quietly they walked out of the door before it swung shut. Without much noise, not that the duo would have heard, they ran from the Astronomy Tower.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that Pansy and Harry would hook up!" Draco whispered as he traced circles on the small of her back.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked him defensively.

"Because Pansy vowed never to get involved with the Golden Boy from the first time she laid eyes on Mr. Perfect. Honestly, she was supposed to have better self control."

And then it dawned on her. She was making a huge mistake here and Draco realized it at the same time. He however discarded the thought while Hermione elaborated on it.

"Draco, we…I can't do this anymore. We have to end this." Rage clouded his eyes as he pulled her into the nearest classroom.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" His fist hit the wall beside her head. Hermione knew better than to flinch, she knew in her heart that Draco loved her too much to ever hurt her. Hermione muttered the silencing spell and slipped out from under his embrace.

"I mean when I look back on my years at Hogwarts I want to remember OPEN LOVE. Not this. Not that this is not what I want…I just want you and all of you. Not just this part, this secret part. I want everyone to know that I am yours. But I can't have that can I? I can never have that because this is obscene…we should just end it here."

"What the fuck happened to ONE FOUR FUCKING THREE! JUST THIS MORNING WE WERE HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL CHANGED?"  
**_  
Cause it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack_**

He could see it in her eyes that she had been harboring this secret for a while now. "Hermione, is there someone else?" he asked her, tears welling up into his eyes.

"No! You're it! You're the one but I'm not the one for you. It could never be! Nobody would understand, we'd be outcasts, traitors, and dirt. We'd be no better than Voldermort himself if people found out about us. We are betraying our friends and families when we do this Draco." A tear escaped from under his eyelid as she continued on with her speech. Her hand ran through his hair as he gripped her tighter, his mouth crashed down onto hers.

"Let me fall! Let them kill me! Burn me! Stun me for life! As long as you are in my memory nothing can happed to me. Hermione, are you daft, we are supposed to be together. We complete each other. That kiss, did that mean nothing to you."

"Draco, no, that's not it. I mean that is it! When we kiss I feel like everything is alright but the minute you are gone I feel like I can be hurt at any moment." His hands laced through my hair as he stared at me with those steely gray eyes that would cause me so much pain if I continued this secret love affair.

"I'm asking you…Hermione…To stay with me…give me the chance to prove to you that we can survive together." He sent his lips a message to kiss hers again and he did. She responded quickly and the fight was tossed to the side. That's what they did…they fought and then they made up. They were perfect together but the person on the other side of the window watching their love kiss the enemy. Why would they betray the rest of them like that? His hands snaked their way up to her face where he pulled apart and smiled at her. "One Four Three." He said and smiled at her.

"One Four Fucking Three." She whispered back and left him standing alone in the room.

_**I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance**_

The school year had ended once again and Hermione was still wrapped in Draco's arms in the Senior Prefect's compartment. If anybody walked by and witnessed the two of them, it would look like they were fighting again. And casually the words Ferret and Mudblood filtered through to the aisle. When the two best students at Hogwarts started a secret love affair, they started the best and the most notorious. Draco pulled apart from Hermione and smiled at her.

"A summer of sneaking around my parent's; are you ready for it?" She was born ready. She nodded her head and lifted her lips to his. In her mind she knew the truth though, that they could never really be together. They always fought and then made up. It was what it was, and that's why it was so pure. Pulling away from the kiss she smiled at him and placed her head on his chest. The compartment door began sliding open and she pushed Draco from her body.

"How dare you call me that?" she yelled at him, her face going red.

"You are what you are!" Draco yelled back at her. Her hand flew past her head and came down on his cheek. Then he felt her fingers. One pressing into his cheek, Four pressing into his cheek, and finally Three pressing into his cheek.

"Ow, Granger, what the hell was that for?"

"It was for being an insignificant little prat, you suffering little git. I hate you."

"Don't make me laugh Granger, I hate you more." They stared into each others eyes, each believing what the other had said but translating it into what they knew it meant. I love you. One Four Three.

**_I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move_**

"Granger you disgust me."

"Not as much as you disgust me, you foul loathsome, little cockroach."

"You're a stupid Mudblood."

"You're a stupid Pureblood."

"Granger, Malfoy, stop the bickering. I have an assignment for the both of you this summer." Both of their heads flipped to the woman standing in the doorway. Professor McGonagall was glaring at them. Hermione sat back down in her seat. "What a spectacular performance. I congratulate you both. Now please listen to me."

Draco had moved over to Hermione side and pressed his thigh against hers. She smiled and pressed hers against his.

"Now, I saw the two of you snogging and Dumbledore decided to give you this mission. Alright, let's get to it. There are sayings that a Muggle is killing Witches and Wizards in Central London. We need the two of you to pretend to be married and find out why this guy is killing us. Get close to him; make him believe that you are both Muggles. Then slam it on him." The Professor handed over three rings. An engagement ring and two wedding rings. Hermione smiled at Draco and they both laughed.

**_Who's going to put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight_**

After King's Cross station they both followed Professor McGonagall to their flat a few block away. It was furnished in red velvet and silver silk. Hermione sighed as Draco placed their trunks in the living room. She smiled up at him as the Professor was leaving.

"His name is Jake Ramsey." She whispered before leaving the flat completely. Hermione's breath had caught in her throat once the name was spoken.

"Jake Ramsey." She muttered to herself. "Draco, he never got his letter, the only one in his Pureblood family to not receive a letter. EVER! No wonder he's killing us off."

Draco walked over to Hermione and slipped his hands around her waist. "It's our first day back. And technically we are married. I say we do something we haven't before now."

"No way Draco. Can we just get used to being married before we go ripping each others clothes off?"

"Fine." He yelled. "You're insufferable."

"I'm insufferable. You're a horny perverted prick."

"So?" He had crossed the threshold of the bedroom and had her in his hands. His roughly placed his mouth over hers holding her to him with her upper arms. Once the kiss broke he still held her body to his. She smiled into his chest and turned away from him, walking into the living room.

"Hermione please!"

"All the begging in the world is not going to do you any good." She told him. Her face was placid as if waiting for his lips to come crashing onto hers. And they did, her arms wrapped around his neck and slid up into his hair. She pulled his body closer to hers and moaned a little in his ear as he began to softly kiss her neck.

"You like that?" he muttered and then dived back in. Kissing all around her neck, he was determined. It was their first night together, and nobody could stop them from being together. His fingers worked quickly at undoing the buttons on her blouse. She kept trying to push his hands away, and then she finally gave up. Draco pushed them both on the floor and slipped the shirt off of her shoulders.

"Draco please." She muttered to him. The rest of her sentence was lost as he covered her mouth with his own once again. His tongue had pried apart her lips and was casually exploring her mouth, as if for the first time. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach and she clung to him, urging him on with her body, but pushing him away with her mind.

**_I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cause I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to_**

His fingers worked carefully at her jeans. Unbuttoning them slowly without taking his mouth off of hers, she moaned and reached for his belt. Hermione was exposed. The tiny scar directly above her panty line seemed to stand out against her pale skin. Draco traced his finger over it lightly. She shivered and grunted a little bit.

"What happened?" he asked her, tracing her panty line, making her want him even more.

**_If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream_**

"When I was small I feel and tripped over something at the beach and a knife was buried in the sand. I fell onto it and it pierced me." Draco casually flicked his tongue over the spot where the scar was. Her moan gave him more motives to take off her knickers. Sliding his fingers casually under the fabric he began to trace her labia. Her moans encouraged him to find her clitoris. Lightly he traced it with his thumb, exploring her. Her face contorted in pleasure but in a second her face fell.

"Someone's coming." She said alarmed.

They both were up off the living room floor in a second and fully dressed. Hermione had thrown on his white undershirt and her pants. Draco was busy buttoning his shirt and sliding his shoes back on. Hermione straightened the rug and stuffed her shirt in the nearest vase. Nobody could find out that they actually, enjoyed, the fact that they were living together. The knock sounded lazily at the door and Hermione flung her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle." Draco and Hermione just stood and stared at each other.

"You have to let them in." Draco whispered.

"Fix the bed." She whispered back and opened the door.

_**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move**_

Hermione sat on the chair and looked at Draco. Nobody had noticed that she was wearing his shirt and that she was still red in the cheeks as was he. His eyes caught hers and they looked into each others souls for the first time. One Four Three. He mouthed to her and she nodded. Nothing had changed between them. Later on that night he would get her.

"So Granger, you better keep your hands off of Draco. He's mine." Pansy cooed to him. Draco looked at me and mouthed again. 'Remember One Four Three.'

"I wouldn't touch him for the likes of me." Hermione threw the retort back in her face. Ginny looked around the room and saw the pain in Hermione and Draco's eyes.

"Hermione can I speak to you in private please?"

"Sure." She replied and walked around the corner to the bathroom. "No extendable ears!" Hermione yelled to the twins.

"Damn she's good." They replied.

"Tell me about it." Draco mumbled.

**_Who's gonna put their heart on the line_**

"You like him don't you?" Ginny asked her. I nodded.

_**It could be me**_

"Please be careful." She muttered before hugging her friend.

As she walked back to the living room she heard Blaise and Draco in the kitchen.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Yes!" Draco whispered.

**_It could be you_**

The others left soon there after and Hermione and Draco sat in the living room. Hermione was staring off into space. Draco walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his chiseled chest and sucked in his scent, placing him in her memory. A summer living together. And then he said it: something that they had never spoken aloud before. Never had those words left his lips in that form. "I love you, Hermione." He muttered while stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

_**I know what I feel (I know what I feel)**_

Their bodies tangled in the bed sheets that night. They both explored each others bodies. Their sweat clashing together, contraceptives and precautions were thrown to the wind. She didn't even wince in pain. He made it bliss for her and she smiled in appreciation at him. Her moans filled his ears well into the night. She moved his hips in time to his no matter what pace he was going at. Orgasms were not a problem for her, he noted, and each time she mumbled something about numb toes. Hickeys littered her neck and breasts until he could not move a few hours later. His body fell on top of hers and his breath came in ragged outbursts. She held his head to her breasts and stroked his sweat matted hair.

"Bloody brilliant." He muttered once his breath was reinstated. He had had a mind to ask her for another go. The way their bodies clashed and melted together was apparent proof that they belonged together. "I love you so much Hermione." He whispered to her sleeping form. The sun's rays filtered in through the half shut shutters. He felt a morning erection pressing into Hermione's leg and he hastily moved it but she would not let him.

"Don't go." She murmured to him. Her eyes were still shut and her hair had fallen over her face.

"Never my angel." He whispered and fell back onto her chest. Something real stirred in the pit of his stomach. He was on a mission and they could do whatever it is that they wanted without being caught. But what they did not know was that they would be caught.

**_And you feel it too (and you feel it too)_**

Hermione full woke about an hour later and walked to the bathroom for a shower. Her mind settled back into the events of last night and she soon realized that she never wanted to leave the bed where Draco lay. She slipped her head out of the shower stall and called to him.

"Draco! Get up! We have to go shopping!"

"Hermione, what the hell could we possibly need?"

"Have you noticed that we do not have one single picture of us? We are supposed to be married and married couples have pictures."

**_I dream of the first kiss (I dream of the first kiss)_**

"I love you Hermione, and it's annoying because I will do anything for you. Even if it means dressing up to take stupid pictures for the flat. Why can't we just say we eloped?" and then it clicked in his brain. He turned Hermione to face him. "Let's elope!" he said to her and the Muggle man taking the pictures became confused. Five different pictures were snapped before the wedding picture was to be taken. They never took the picture but they called two people.

**_And who make the first move (and who make the first move)_**

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

**_Who's gonna put (whose gonna put)_**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips crashed onto each other and a blue light formed at the back of the hall. Ginny and Blaise turned to look at a frazzled looking man with torn clothes. He walked into the room and sat down in one of the fold out chairs.

**_Their heart on the line (their heart on the line)_**

"Isn't true love grand?" he whispered to Blaise.

"It is."

"Want to know my true love?" the man asked.

"What would that be?"

"Magic."

**_It could be me (It could be me)_**

The man's eyes flickered up to Hermione who was blushing as she signed the marriage certificate.

"Hermione!" the man yelled.

**_It could be you (It could be you)_**

"Jake!" she whispered and fainted.

**_Tonight_**

****

"It Could Be You"


End file.
